E.G.G.M.A.N.
"E.G.G.M.A.N." is the theme of Doctor Eggman for Sonic Adventure 2. This song was written by Paul Shortino. A remix of the song, known as the "Doc. Robeatnix Mix", was produced by Lee Brotherton (credited as the Remix Factory) and included in a brief cutscene in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. It also plays briefly in SEGA Superstars Tennis. An instrumental version can be unlocked in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. This theme can be heard several times in Sonic Generations. Lyrics Who ooh, ooh, hoo hoo oh yeah! SCATTING '' '' N-oh! The story begins with who's gonna win Knowin' the danger that lies within Aboard the ARK a genius at heart Who wanted to unlock the mysteries of life I am the Eggman, that's what I am I am the Eggman, I got the master plan I am the Eggman, that's what I am I am the Eggman, with the master plan I'm plotting my schemes wherever I go They're perfect in every way I'd love to destroy the blue one you know He's an obstacle that always gets in my way I must play this game by my rules I will conquer the world with my tools All my machines are made for destruction I will build my empire I will succeed and you will see With my machines there is no retreat I am the Eggman, that's what I am I am the Eggman, I got the master plan I am the Eggman, that's what I am I am the Eggman, I got the master plan BREAK I am the enemy, I will succeed My mission, yeah, I must complete My name is Eggman, don't forget my name! If you ask me again, I'll tell you the same I am the Eggman, that's what I am I am the Eggman, I got the master plan I am the Eggman, that's what I am I am the Eggman, I got the master master plan ;I am the Eggman! SCATTING Connection to Character *''I'd love to destroy the blue one you know'' - Eggman wants to destroy Sonic. *''Aboard the ARK a genius at heart'' - Eggman's new base on the ARK and his IQ of 300. *''I am the Eggman, I got the master plan'' - Eggman always coming up with an evil plan to conquer the world. *''He's an obstacle that gets in my way'' - Sonic always foiling Eggman's plans. *''I will conquer the world with my tools'' - Eggman trying to conquer the world through the use of robots and devices. *''All my machines are made for destruction'' - His robots help him in his plans. *''I will build my empire'' - Eggman's ultimate dream to build Eggmanland. *''I am the enemy, I will succeed'' - Eggman's being the main enemy through every single game. Trivia *In Sonic the Hedgehog #205, Eggman references lines such as "I will destroy the the blue one you know". **Also in Sonic Universe #39 Eggman is singing a part of the song. *It is possible some parts could be a pun of "I am the walrus" by The Beatles, because both songs say "I am the eggman" *If one listens closely at the beginning,someone spelling out E.G.G.M.A.N. can be heard. Category:Songs